Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to electrostatic discharge protection devices and methods.
As a semiconductor manufacturing technology develops, integration of a semiconductor circuit is proceeding. Integration of a semiconductor circuit can reduce a manufacturing cost of a semiconductor circuit and can make mass production possible and thereby it is continuously being studied.
As integration of a semiconductor circuit proceeds, the size of constituent elements is reduced. Reduction of a size of constituent elements may increase the circuit's susceptibility to electrostatic discharge.
To protect a semiconductor circuit from an electrostatic discharge, an electrostatic discharge protection device may be employed in a semiconductor circuit. An electrostatic discharge protection device having higher reliability and better electrostatic discharge protection characteristics would be advantageous.